


Roses

by Melime



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Most people would have just bought some roses for their girlfriend.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 42





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Rosas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824647) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), day 28 - roses.

Most people would have just bought some roses for their girlfriend, but then again, most people didn’t have girlfriends that liked plants more than people and would often go on rants about the cruel mercantilization of plants as objects for human consumption as another symptom of the self-destructive imperial patriarchy that divided the world in ruling oppressors and objectified oppressed that served only to be consumed and discarded.

Or something, it wasn’t as if Harley was paying all that much attention to those rants.

But that did make Valentine’s Day a bit more complicated. Especially when Ivy was so busy with her plan to poison everyone in Gotham that bought flowers, and would presumably not be too happy after she had to face the world’s least funny man.

With Ivy busy and the bat otherwise occupied, it was easy to plan a little surprise. Nothing said romance like a little violence and a few bombs and bullets. If she couldn’t give her girlfriend roses, then ‘liberating’ a rose farm before they were cut would have to do.


End file.
